


Fox and Elk

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Animals, Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil - Fox and Elk. A fandoms joke related to the actors who played them.Drawn in March 2015
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fox and Elk

  
  


Торин и Трандуил - Лис и Лось. Фандомная шутка, связанная с актерами, их игравшими.  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года


End file.
